Wake Me When He's Gone
by Sabor Tooth Tiger
Summary: Sequel to "Growing Up" Something has the turtles and their family! Meanwhile, Don's stuck with trouble himself. Tata and Tina are acting very unusual. They keep talking about fusing. What will happen? ON HOLD!
1. Who Knew?

I don't own TMNT. I only own my made-up characters.

A/N: Miss me? You can't possibly think that I'd just leave the turtles and the family stay caught did you? Well here it is.

Wake Me When He's Gone

Summery: Sequel to "Growing Up" Something has the turtles and their family! Meanwhile, Don's stuck with trouble himself. Tata and Tina are acting very unusual. They keep talking about fusing. What will happen?

Chapter 1

"How much longer is it?" Don asked tiredly as he followed Bruner. They were still crawling the same tunnel for two hours. Meanwhile, Bruner stopped at a dead end and there was a square whole at the top of the tunnel. "Not much further." Bruner replied and started to climb the tunnel that was a 'tad' bit smaller than the tunnel he and Don were crawling through.

'That's what you said an hour ago.' Don grumbled in his head and went to follow Bruner up but noticed that he couldn't get his shell in. "Bruner…I'm stuck." Her whispered loudly to the lizard. Bruner managed to squeeze around to face Don. He rubbed his chin with his hand. "Perfect. How am I supposed to fix this mess?" Don heard him mutter. All Don could do was stay there and watch Bruner scoot closer to him and try to find away to get Don into the tunnel.

OOOOOOOOOO

Leo shook his head. He winced. When did he get a stiff neck? It hurt to just move it (A/N: I had one twice. It really hurts but you have to move your neck otherwise you can't move it.)

Slowly, he turned his head from side to side until he could do it without the pain annoying him. As he looked around, he saw that he was in something like a prison cell. It was dark and had only one window.

"Where am I?" He asked no one in particular. He tried to move an arm but he was chained against the wall. "In big trouble." A familiar voise said from the other side of the cell. "R-Rick?" Leo asked. "Yup." Rick answered weakly. Leo could only guess that Rick wasn't feeling so well. In fact, he sounded really sick. He even heard Rick's chains rattle. Rick was shivering in a pretty warm cell? That's odd. It was a jail cell, yet it was warm and Rick is shivering! That proves it. Rick was more ill than Leo thought.

OOOOOOOOOO

Tataron woke up to hear his sister crying. He looked around. They were in a place of rock with metal. He saw in a corner of the place, Tina sat shaking and crying her little eyes out. Tata crawled next to his baby sister and her in his arms. "Tata?" She asked once he started to rock a little.

"Shh…It's ok Tina. I'm here. I won't let them hurt you." He said. He had learned from Leo that you never should joke around when in a dangerous place. He acted like a responsible young man for his scared sister. She hugged back and cried. "I want to go home." She whimpered. "I know. I do too." He soothed her.

They sat like that for a few more seconds before Tina said "Maybe if we fused then none of us would have gotten caught." Tata shook his head 'no'. "Remember Tina, We don't know how we did it. Shell, I barley even remember that we even DID it." He said. "I remember. It's rhythm plays in my head over and over." She said and fell asleep in his arms.

OOOOOOOOOO

Mikey groaned. He felt sick. He couldn't move. He felt his breath hit his hand. He guessed that it was near his head. Or was his head near it? He couldn't think. He tried to speak but only air came from his mouth. As he tried to move his arm, he found it physically impossible. He was sore. How were the girls? He wouldn't know.

OOOOOOOOOO

Tara and May saw that they felt how Mikey did. They couldn't move. They also were strapped down on strange metal tables. The last thing Tara saw for that day was a cloaked figure walk over to her. A tear fell from an eye as she remember the night she watched as Rick 'died'.


	2. Ummmok

I don't own TMNT. I only own my made-up characters.

A/N: ARG! I couldn't find my paper so I'll put down all that I remember from it.

Wake Me When He's Gone

Chapter 2

The figure stood at Leo's cell in full of arrogant pride. His female lizard companion by his side. Without speaking, he walked away with her following. "Kana, that man deserves to die along with his family." The figure said and stopped after he walked into a different room. Kana frowned.

She was a lizard with green skin and blond hair. Her parents had been mutated before her and her brother where born. "You can't blame that turtle for your pain, Spark." She said. The figure turned to face her.

"Have you forgotten the pain that creature has caused me? Do you remember all that we suffered?" He yelled and pulled off his hood to reveal a turtle that looked just exactly like the genderless child that was lost. She glared at him. "Just because your twin brother died when he was just a new born doesn't mean that you can put the blame on your own _father_!" Kana's voise rose.

"He isn't my father anymore! He's a monster! And because of him, I grew up faster than the rest of the kids! I'm a genderless freak just like my brother!" He continued to yell. "And I have your mother and father to thank for what she did to my so called cousins." He accused darkly to her. Kana kept quiet. What they didn't know was that Leo could hear them.

After 'Spark' Left, Kana went to where Leo was being held and leaned on the bars. "I get the feeling that I'm missing something." Leo said half jokingly. Kana sighed. "Let me tell you a story. My mother and father were mutated after green ooze fell onto them. They fell in love and had me and my brother. My mother always wanted a son but she was furious because he was born wrong. He was born white as snow with red eyes. A vampire. And my parents could see the future. And when my mother secretly found your family, she shot you with a dart that drove you crazy. But my father looked into the future and found out what had happened. And so he shot your brother Raphael with a dart and he went crazy. That's how Spark came. Your genderless child had a twin but my mother stole him and put a chemical that aged him faster. So now Spark hates you." She finished. Leo was puzzled.

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked once Kana began to walk away. She stopped. "Because He needs your help so my brother can come home." She said without turning around. Then she left.

OOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Sorry it was so short.


	3. Traitor

I don't own Ninja Turtles.

A/N: Ok, I'm back into the rythem. It took me a while to remember the fic and so I desided to finish this story because I felt so guilty for not making anymore chapters. The reason I gave up on it before was because I was frustraited with it and got no reviews.

Chapter 3

The next thing Leo knew, him and his family were chained onto a metal wall, side by side. He still have trouble believing that this so called "Sparks" was his son. A son that was hurt, in pain, and because of that pain, he was most likely insane.

Leo could scence the pain and rage evaporating from the turtle in front of him. Leo glanced around and noticed that May wasn't there with them. Tara began to wail, Raph glared at the enemy, Mikey was Panicked, and who knows where Don was.

"Where's May?! What have you done with her?!" Leo demanded at the turtle. Sparks just smiled a cold cruel smile. A smile so cold, it put shivers down Leo's shell.

"Don't worry. She's safe enough. Now first things first." Sparks spoke in such a chilling voice that even Raph was beginning to look worried.

"No! Bring May here?! I want to see her!" It seemed like Leo was the only one that could speak. Tina whimpered and Tata took on his father's expression.

The enemy stared at Leo annoyed.

"First things first." He had repeated. He began to pace from one end of the line of the family to the first. He began to make disgusting looks at each and every one of them. Finally he stood in a place where he could see all of them.

"welcome ladies and Gentalmen to my humble domain. The place where I resided in..." He paused "Different sections of the city."

Leo could understand some of what he was saying. His son, This turtle, was speaking in gibberish. His words didn't make any scence. As he looked over in the shadows, he could make out a human outline. A female. Sparks looked at Leo smugly.

"I'd like you to meet my number one spy..." He said and extended a hand to the figure. She walked up and when Leo saw her, he imediantly broke down into a fit of raging sobs.

"May!" He cried out as he saw the woman he loved looking at the ground in shame. She was a traitor, a spy. May had been his acomplace ever since Sparks had grown. And worst of all, She had broken Leo's heart.

One word from Raph broke through a raged voice.

"BITCH!!!!!"


End file.
